Micro processing is implemented in the manufacturing processes of, for example, a semiconductor, a flat panel display, a solar panel, etc. The existence of dust particles (particles) that exist in the atmosphere is an example of one cause of defects in the micro processing. A dust collection apparatus removes such particles. It is desirable for the dust collection apparatus to be able to remove the particles efficiently.